Jace Develius
( ) |name=Jason L. Develius |sex=Male |species= |dob=14th |mob=2 |yob=1995 |age=Young Adult |facs= and |birthplace=Beacon Hills |height=6'0.5" |build=Athletic |hair=Blonde |eyes=Blue |skin=Fair |actor=Bo Develius |music= }}Overview= Jason, or Jace as he prefers to be called, is a freshman in college at Beacon Hills. He's from a supernatural family who has kept to themselves for the most part. While they are aware there are others with powers and abilities like their own, they typically keep a low profile. Since those in his family who are supernatural have the ability to become invisible, it's a pretty easy thing to accomplish. Personality Jace is mostly a typical college kid, finally free of the restrictions of family and able to be himself for the first time. As such he's a little lazy, a little vain, and way too focused on his own self-interest and having a good time. But, beneath all that is a good heart with strong values, though perhaps they're slightly different from most. What's the problem with a little thievery now and then? |-| Sheet= SIGNATURE ABILITY Not the Lizard You Are Looking For Chameleons are naturally hard to detect and have a natural ability to seem human and blend into their surroundings. Jace has taken this to the next level. With focus, he can make himself seem utterly unremarkable. If he was sitting with a group of vampires, everyone would think he's one of them, or if he were standing against a wall, invisible, and one accidentally touched him--it's nothing, must have been a breeze or something. He can make himself fit in virtually anywhere and seem unremarkable to all but the most suspicious, or the most perceptive. For the effect to persist, he must behave according to the method he's using to blend in. So, if he's trying to blend in with a pack of runners, he needs to keep running along with them. If he's trying to blend in with a tree, he needs to stand still like the tree. SKILLS POWERS ADVANTAGES WEAKNESSES |-| Background= Family History To understand Jace's origins, you have to understand his family. His family has been rather unusual for hundreds if not thousands of years. Some event had happened that the ultimate grandfather of the tribe either doesn't remember or won't tell anyone. Since then the "curse" had been on their family. Most were normal humans, but every so often something would happen to one, typically around the onset of puberty, that would scare them and cause their curse to activate. Some called it a blessing, some thought it was both. The cursed became stronger and faster, diseases or disabilities vanished, and they seemed to stop aging after getting to full maturity (late teens to early twenties), though in reality their aging process just slowed down due to their new healing abilities. They could become invisible and see things at the edge of their vision as if they were inches away, and other abilities they discovered over time or learned to improve. Early flaunting of these abilities caused people to think they were witches or demons, so they learned to blend into humanity and to use their powers to stay unnoticed. In time they delved into the criminal world, because the "cursed" gifts made it easy to steal, gather information, or even become assassins. The cursed started to teach the mundane aspects of these trades to the uncursed members of the family. Thus the cycle started. The cursed used their abilities to provide for the uncursed, and the uncursed protected and helped the cursed stay hidden, often going into the black market and forging identities to help the cursed stay hidden. The family spread out across the world using their money to set up multiple properties. The cursed would often travel around the world every few years and change identities any time they looked far too young to be their age. The uncursed often traveled as well just because they could, and the family prospered, by staying in the shadows and always choosing caution over profit. Over the centuries they occasionally learned of others with unique powers, such as werewolves or witches. They remembered the trouble in the past when they let their abilities be known outside the family, so they usually simply avoided such people and continued to live in the shadows of the human world. However, as time passed, events began to happen in the supernatural world which even they began to notice. The elders of the cursed knew at some point someone would have to learn more of that world and risk exposing their existence to said world. Personal History Jace had a fairly normal life until he was in his early teens. A normal enough kid who lived in Beacon Hills, his parents having wanted their kids to live in a nice out of the way community. None of their direct family members were cursed, so they had an occasional cousin or uncle/aunt visit but for the most part Jace and his older brother had typical childhood, unaware of their family's unique nature. All that changed one night when Jace was walking home from exploring the nature preserve. He saw a sullen glow in the sky and witnessed the burning of the Hale house. He heard screams, and panicked running into the woods to get away from the sounds, only to find scary men with weapons searching. One yelled when they saw him, and without knowing why he ran. And kept running into other bands of hunters. What he didn't know is after that first yell he'd gone invisible. His curse being activated. That marked the end of Jace's normal life. His time outside of mortal school was now spent in study, learning how to use his powers and how not to use them. Learning how to move silently how to regulate his body temperature and a thousand other things. Aunts and uncles came out of the wood work to teach him often staying a few weeks or months then vanishing being replaced by another. Shortly before Graduating high school he finally met his long term mentor, or rather was told that his favorite Aunt in San Francisco, was also cursed and would be his long term mentor until he didn't need one any more. Which could be a mater of years or decades. After graduation his family moved, Mom and Dad moving to Florida, and his brother ended up in Berlin as a model. That left Jace, who went on a journey with his Aunt across the world, meeting the mentors with amazing skills. To him it was an adventure, he had his first real kiss under the Eiffel tower, journeyed to exotic cities, and learned about multiple languages and cultures. But he was never in control his aunt and other mentors had his life scheduled. When they finally deemed him ready to start his life as a young adult. He decided to go back to the house he lived in as a youth, which was still vacant, and try to recapture the youth that he lost. After all it was unlikely many would remember him as he had a completely unremarkable high school career, and even before his curse , had been a loner just starting to break out of his shell. Well Beacon Hills College would be his chance. And if not he'd go to another college, he could probably pass at 19 for 3 or 4 college experiences if he wanted. |-| 'Ships= |-| Logs= Category:Character